


A Black-Tie Affair

by sying



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sying/pseuds/sying
Summary: Once you've seen one of these events you've seen them all. And yet, this time Ray will be surprised.





	A Black-Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle XII: The Dirty Dozen, prompt was black-tie.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a non-profit work of fiction based on the HBO miniseries and its characters as portrayed by the actors.

It's a fucking fancy monkey-suit, June wedding party and Ray's all "yes sir" and "yes ma'am" because he needs this sorry-ass job but fuck if he isn't bored out of his skull on nights like this. At first it was interesting from a people-watching, anthropological perspective but once you've seen one of these events you've seen them all. Now, Ray may be bored, but the tall, good-looking guy who comes up to the bar to ask for a whiskey instead of "that fruity champagne" the waitresses are going around with, actually looks like he's at the funeral of a loved one who died a tragic, premature death.

As the night wears on the guy, Brad, makes himself at home at the bar and they talk while Ray keeps working, pouring glasses and filling up the trays. Ray learns the wedding is that of his ex-fiancee and best friend's, that he's a Marine and smart, he smells very nice and that Ray can make him smile gorgeously with outlandish theories about women, men, society, pretty much anything.

"You get all this so-called knowledge from working at a bar?" Brad asks at some point.

"You get to know a lot about people doing this work, actually. That, and I'm a philosophy major, dude. They'll give you a diploma for thinking up all this crazy shit and then sounding convincing." He grins at Brad who just shakes his head.

"Keep working at the convincing, Ray," Anne, one of the waitresses, says when she walks away with another tray.

 

"Hey," Brad says when they're alone for a moment. He lowers his voice a little so Ray has to lean in. "Weren't you at Carl's Bar two weeks ago?"

This is unexpected. "You were there to see my band's gig?" Ray thinks he would've remembered seeing a guy like Brad but he was pretty much in the zone that night and hell, Brad's a Marine so maybe he was in camouflage, blending in, making himself invisible and shit. "That's awesome, dude. What did you think?"

"You were pretty good," Brad says and Ray smiles. "At making my brain leak out of my bleeding ears."

Ray staggers back with a hand on his chest. "Wounded. I am deeply wounded, Brad."

"Sorry," Brad shrugs. "It's not my kind of music, if you can even call it that."

"Don't tell me, you're into fruity pop music, going to all the Lilith Fair concerts."

"No," Brad scowls.

"Oh hey, pretty bridesmaid incoming. She's been checking you out for a while now, man."

Ray watches her flirt and talk a reluctant but polite Brad into dancing. He rolls his eyes at Brad when he comes back later. Alone. "You need to live a little, man. From what I saw, you could've gotten some tonight."

Brad makes a face. "A pity-fuck maybe."

"She's the bride's best friend," he explains when Ray frowns. "All worried about "how I was feeling today". You know," he smiles at Ray and empties his glass. "I'm actually having a pretty good time."

 

When Ray finally gets his break later that night, Brad tags along with him outside. Ray would compare him to a stray dog who latches on to the first person who merely looks like he's going to pet him, but he's more than okay with Brad's company so he doesn't say anything.

They walk through the quiet, softly-lit garden, talking while he smokes a cigarette and Brad loosens his bow tie. "I hate these fucking things," he says, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt.

"So. Carl's Bar." Ray flicks his stubbed out cigarette in the bushes at the back of the garden shed.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that place kinda wrong side of the tracks for you? Marine Corps-wise?" It's not exactly a gay bar but it's definitely not a place Marines would frequent. Or at least not to Ray's previous knowledge.

"Maybe. I don't go there a lot."

For a moment they just look at each other.

It's not a complete surprise when Brad pounces on him but it still takes Ray a few seconds to realize he's pressed against the garden-shed, arms full of hot-ass Brad kissing him before he actually starts kissing back. And god, maybe that whole "swift, silent and deadly" shit applies even to kissing, Ray thinks. Except for the silent part, apparently, because Brad moans into his mouth when their tongues slide against each other.

Ray's not exactly quiet himself when lewd kisses turn frantic and he feels Brad's hands everywhere. They're rutting up against each other until it's not enough any more and Ray goes down, down to his knees to mouth at Brad's hard dick through his pants before carefully unzipping his fly and taking him out and into his mouth. Brad's hands come down on his head and his fingers tighten in his hair so Ray can barely move. He reaches up and tugs at Brad's hands who immediately lets go of his hair. He holds his hands at Brad's sides and puts his lips back over the head of his cock. When he slides his mouth down further, Brad's hips snap forward and it's too much, too soon. Ray pulls off, his eyes watering.

"God, you're an eager motherfucker," he says not unkindly.

"Sorry," Brad pants, lifting one of his hands and cupping Ray's cheek. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ray says, looking up at Brad. "Hey, I have an idea," he says as he stands up and slides the loose bow-tie from around Brad's neck and holds it up. "Wanna put your hands behind your back?" Brad's so quick to turn around Ray just barely catches the look of pure want on his face. All right then.

"Okay?" He looks closely at Brad just to be sure when Brad turns back around after he's tied his wrists together.

"Yeah," Brad's voice is a hoarse whisper. He bends down and kisses him. It’s hot, a little wet and desperate and this time it's Ray who can't help but push Brad back against the shed, pushing up against him, fingers scrambling over hair that's too short to hold onto. When he becomes aware again of Brad's hard dick against his stomach he drops back to his knees. This time it's much better; he keeps his hands on Brad's hips although Ray can tell he's keeping himself from moving and fucking into Ray's mouth until Ray's had enough time to adjust to Brad's length.

His own cock has grown painfully hard and he has to push down against it the moment he looks up at Brad in his undone suit and looking dazed with lust but not taking his eyes off Ray for a second. When Ray starts taking him in faster and deeper, Brad curses under his breath until he suddenly goes completely still and comes into Ray's mouth.

He's still leaning against Brad's thigh, nuzzling in and catching his breath when all at once Brad hauls Ray up against him and kisses him, rough and dirty, while Ray's feet barely touch the ground. When Brad's grip loosens to let Ray back down he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on Ray's neck.

Something comes through the fog of lust that is currently his mind. "Didn't I tie you up?"

Brad finally, finally unzips his fly and palms his cock. "Hmm," he says against Ray's skin. "Tying knots is something you're _not_ good at." He bites down on Ray’s shoulder and then he sucks hard, in time with wrapping his huge hand around Ray's dick and stroking. It feels so good Ray's not sure he wants to come or for this to last forever, fuck his job and everything else. But it's only a few strokes and then he's spilling over Brad's hand already anyway.

Brad lets himself fall back against the shed, taking Ray, still loose-limbed and weak in the knees, with him. "I was going to blow you," he says quietly, sounding a bit disappointed. "Maybe next time."

Ray laughs a little. He knows he should put a stop to this right now because it's not like he's ever gonna get a rainbow-flag tattooed across his forehead, but fuck if he's looking to start something with someone who has to stay in the closet and still has some ex-girlfriend hang-ups.

"Next time?" he asks.

"Yeah. I could teach you how to do proper knots too." Brad's smile is sly but turns a little shy when Ray stares at him and takes a while to answer. Oh, he's so fucked.

"Yeah. Okay."


End file.
